Today, many applications store, process, and/or visualize large amounts of data. For example, an application development environment may allow users to develop, test, and deploy graphical user interfaces, websites, web services, and/or other applications. It may be advantageous for developers to track and/or visualize events regarding the execution of such applications, which may provide insight into events, such as context switches, application calls into an application program interface, CPU utilization, sampling, and/or a wide variety of other events. In this way, the developer may visually analyze performance data of the application's execution, for example, through a timeline of events. Unfortunately, execution of an application over a few minutes may result in millions of events. Current event visualization techniques attempt to manage such large amounts of event data by pre-calculating visualization data for various visual resolutions.